gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Akatora
The Death of Snakes, Striped Akatora |Name giver= |Affiliation |Formerly= |Currently=Kai Trio Ōu army |Status |Status=Deceased |Reason=Killed by Akakabuto |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Kai |Bithplace=Yamanashi Prefecture |Voice Actor |VoiceGNG=Kōji Totani |VoiceGDW= |Age |GNG=4-5 years old |Look |Color=Black, Red, White |Eye Color=Amber |Characteristics=Brindle |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} Akatora, also known as Hellhound of Kai or The Death of Snakes, is a main character of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin in the Akakabuto Arc. He also has a role in Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Shin Gaiden, being the protagonist of the short story Kai No San Kyōdai, together with his brothers. Akatora is a member of the Ōu Army and of the brotherly Kai Trio. He is the first-born brother of Chūtora and Kurotora and is the uncle of Buru, Dodo, Harutora, Kagetora, Nobutora, Shigure and Shōji. Appearance Akatora is a red brindle Kai dog with red fur, white urajiro colouring and black stripes. His eye color is amber but is also recognizable as a light brown. The differences between him and his brothers is his fur colour and him having both ears and both eyes left. Since Ginga Densetsu Weed, he had a slight re-design and got different face markings. But this refers to his brotehrs too. In the GNG Anime, he was fully red while in the GNG Manga he has a paler underbelly. On coloured images his underbelly is shown white or in a cream tone. Personality Akatora is quick-tempered and violent but he's also very brave, just like his brothers. But he's still the most reasonable of all of them. After joining the Ōu Army the three brothers become thoroughly kinder and learn to listen to thair friends words, what often stops them from bad decisions like running in the arms of their opponent. The three trust each other with their lives and in battles they work together as if they're a single being. They also trust and respect thair life savior Ben greatly and they're always ready to die for him without any doubts. As the oldest brother, Akatora is the leader of the Kai trio, being protective with his brothers. But still not that much though as he knows that they can fight just as well as he can. Akatora is also the most sensible one of them, knowing that it's sometimes better to run away than fight. He shows his sensitive side, crying a bit when he thought that his brothers died. Also he can be slightly overly confident, but he is very brave and strong. He is fiercely loyal and fearless, is not afraid to die and accepts his fate when it turns out bad for him. Akatora often sneers at Moss and calls him fat, but their insults to each other turn more friendly after they become closer. Akatora and his brothers start to call him grandpa Moss, instead, still liking to annoy him a bit. This shows that he also has a funny side. Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin 'Puppyhood' Being just a month old, Akatora and his two brothers, Kurotora and Chutora, were abandoned ut of five siblings, in the mountains by their owner. They had to care for themselves in the wild and were attacked by a marten, who took out Kurotora's eye and ripped off Chūtora's ear. Luckily, before any more injury could be sustained, Ben came to their rescue and scared the marten away. He then daily cared for them, brought them food and raised them until the day they finally were able to care for themselves. On that day he came to bring them food but instead he found them fighting against a big snake although they still were small puppys. He saw the unbelieavable strenght of the little Kai brothers. 'Akakabuto Arc' 4 years later they meet Ben again, and this time with his platoon. But they didn't recognize him and started to attack him and his pack. They didn't stoped fighting until they realized that it is Ben; the dog who saved them earlier. After that the Kai Brothers joined Ben's platoon and told him about Moss, as a suggestion for finding males. They met other strong dogs time after time, for example Akame or Benizakura. Akatora and his brothers were a great help in finding and encourage them. Before the final battle began the soldiers returned home to meet their leader Riki and to get his instructions. 'The Final Battle' During the battle against Akakabuto, Akatoras eye and the half of his face is gouged out by the bear's claws. Thinking that there's only one way left to do at this state, Akatora jumps at Akakabuto and sacrafices himself. He takes his revenge by biting the remaining eye of his enemy, permanently blinding him. As a cause, Akakabuto impales him with his claws, tears off his left leg and smashes him on the ground. Akatora had lost too much blood and he died as a hero infront of his crying comrades. (In the early manga version his leg isn't shown torn off) Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Hōgen Arc' Although Akatora is dead, he is mentioned many times by his brother Kurotora and his nephew Kagetora. He is told as a hero among the Kai generation. He appeared in flashbacks throughout the story, each time showing his heroic death where he ripped out Akakabuto's eye. It's mentioned by the narrator that his soul lives in his nephews (Shouji, Buru, Dodo and Shigure) and gives them courage to fight Genba's minions. In the final Battle against the evil dog Hōgen, Akatora appears as a ghost along with the spirits of the other Ōu Soldiers as a stand by for Weed. 'Russian Arc' Akatora appeared with all the deceased Ōu Soldiers in Moss's dream, shortly before his death. They welcome him into heaven and tell him to stay with them. Moss really likes that offer and goes with them voluntarily. Trivia * The Three Kai-brothers' names actually come from the colors of Kai-ken coats, which are black ('Kuro'tora), red ('Aka'tora), and middle, mix of black and red, ('Chū'tora). *In the anime, he's among the soldiers in the ending credits, along with his brother Chūtora. de:Akatora ja:赤虎 sv:Akatora ru:Акатора Category:GNG Characters Category:SG Characters Category:Kai Ken Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (killed by Akakabuto) Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Kai Brothers Category:Heroic Sacrifices Category:Red Kai Ken Category:KNSK Characters Category:Ohu Veterans Category:NINU Characters Category:Protagonist Dogs Category:Brindle